This invention relates to training equipment in general and more particularly to an improved punching bag type device for training fighters to develop an effective uppercut.
Presently used punching bags for training fighters generally take two forms. One is a light bag mounted in a springy manner which permits the fighter to effectively practice jabbing. The other type is a heavy bag which is used for developing the fighters punching strength. Although such bags have been in use for many years and have been found to be effective training devices they are lacking in one significant respect. None of these bags have the capability of properly training the fighter. to develop an effective uppercut. On none of them can he practice the uppercut which is directed toward the opponents chin and is a very important punch resulting in many knockouts. Consequently the only practice the fighter gets in this punch is during sparing. Because of the limited practice with this punch the fighter does not develop the necessary muscles required for carrying out an effective uppercut.
Thus, the need for an improved punching bag or training device which will permit a fighter to develop his uppercut becomes evident.